LOTR Christmas Carols
by Rndm Peep
Summary: Lord of the Rings Christmas Carols/Songs! One up so far, but possibly more coming. Supposed to be funny-tell me what you think! R&R please!
1. The 12 Days of Yuletide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, do you think I would be writing fiction about them?**

**A/N: My family and I came up with this when we got bored on a car trip. Cheesey? Yes. Annoying if sung multiple times? Yes. Do I care? Not so much. Reviews and other ideas are appreciated! Let me know if you like it, and if I should do more. (I do realize that there are only six days of Yuletide, however, for these purposes, there are twelve.)**

Song: The 12 Days of Christmas -The 12 Days of Yuletide

* * *

On the first day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
The One Ring under the tree!

On the Second day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the third day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the fourth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the fifth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the sixth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the seventh day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the eighth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
An eight legged Shelob,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the ninth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Nine screaming Nazgul,  
An eight legged Shelob,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the tenth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Ten Dunedain,  
Nine screaming Nazgul,  
An eight legged Shelob,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the eleventh day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Eleven loaves of lembas,  
Ten Dunedain,  
Nine screaming Nazgul,  
An eight legged Shelob,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,  
And the One Ring under the tree!

On the twelfth day of Yuletide, a hobbit gave to me,  
Twelve hairy dwarves,  
Eleven loaves of lembas,  
Ten Dunedain,  
Nine screaming Nazgul,  
An eight legged Shelob,  
Seven Palantir,  
Six ugly cave trolls,  
Five wizard staffs!  
Four stabby orcs,  
Three elven rings,  
Two sons of Elrond,

And the One Ring under the tree!


	2. Bilbo the Hobbit

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Christmas is coming if anyone wants some ideas...**

**A/N: My sister and I came up with this one, on the condition that we would attempt to make a Supernatural one later (maybe even a One Direction carol). I have no idea if we actually will, but we will attempt it, and if it's good enough, might publish it.**

Song: Frosty the Snowman-Bilbo the Hobbit

* * *

Bilbo the hobbit, was a hairy little man,  
With a sword named sting,  
And a mithril coat,  
And a nephew named Frodo,  
Bilbo the hobbit is a fairy tale they say,  
But he beat Gollum at the Riddle Game,  
And he took The Ring that day!  
He went to the Lonely Mountain,  
With Thorin and Company,  
For when they met the orcs and trolls,  
They began to fight a round!  
O' Bilbo the hobbit, was a Ring Bearer indeed,  
At his birthday party he up and left,  
And disappeared away!  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
No one saw him go!  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
To Rivendell he goes!

Bilbo the hobbit, knew he couldn't really stay,  
So he said I'll run,  
And I'll have some fun,  
Now before I go decay!  
Back to Lord Elrond, and the council that he held,  
Gave the One Ring up and passed it on,  
To the nephew that he loved.  
He let the Fellowhip go on,  
With his precious golden ring,  
And when they got back from their quest,  
They danced around and sang!  
O' Bilbo the hobbit, was as old as he could be,  
So he went to sail off to Valinor,  
And was happy as could be!  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Look at that boat go!  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
From Middle Earth they go!


End file.
